My Immortal
by vicar-dibley
Summary: Minerva is on a mission for the Order and stumbles across a muggle who turns out to be anything but your ordinary female muggle. Minerva/OC. AU. Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea to this story popped into my head some time ago. Because Minerva McGonagall is my favourite HP character and I truly enjoyed the "Highlander" spin-off about Amanda. I have no beta-reader therefore all remaining mistakes are mine alone. **

**Let me know if you interested in more about this unusual pairing! Please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**My Immortal**

Chapter 1

This was not at all going like she had hoped or anticipated. Her assignment had been clear but no way had she thought she would end up here in the middle of muggle London of all places. She was afraid her presence and what she had to do would cause more damage than do good. Albus had been very clear that they needed to find out what was going on within Voldemort's followers for the past few months same very strange things had happened to a few members of the Order. Minerva had been careful when she followed the Death Eater through some kind of portal and was surprised to find herself in the middle of Piccadilly Square in a crowd of muggle heading either towards the theatres on Shaftesbury Avenue or the cinemas on Leicester Square. She was turning on her axis trying to catch a glimpse of her target and was relieved when nobody took particular interest in her. At the second turn she finally found what she was looking for and started her pursuit anew. Careful to not get detected by the man she was swallowed by the crowd grateful for her height so she wouldn't lose sight of him by the hustle and bustle on the streets. He walked with determination towards Piccadilly Street and suddenly disappeared into an alley. Minerva was following undetected and her surprise nearly led to her detection when she saw him deep in conversation with a broad shouldered man who seemed to be a muggle. Slowly she crept nearer to their position to hear what they were talking about when on the fire escape above them another dark figure appeared calling the muggle by his name.

"Marcus!"

The man whipped his head in direction of the voice and he roared in fury at the woman above him. Minerva was quite certain it was a woman judging by the sound of her voice. She saw the Death Eater slip into the dark; he clearly decided to wait until the muggles had finished their argument. Minerva decided to do the same and resigned herself to wait for the time being. The woman jumped gracefully down and with the catlike moves of a trained fighter she neared the man she had called Marcus.

Before Minerva knew what was going on they both had drawn swords and were fighting causing sparks to fly each time their swords met forcefully. The commotion caused the Death Eater to step out from his hiding place and grab the briefcase that still lay open and forgotten on one of the waste bins in front of him. Whatever it was that it contained Minerva knew she had to get it before he did. It could be the end of the Order or even worse the end of their world as she knew it if she didn't. So she stepped from her place in the dark and pointed her wand at the briefcase while she caught it with her other hand as it flew in her direction. The Death Eater spun in her direction and his face contorted in fury when he recognised her.

"You! You interfering dried up old bitch! Give me back that briefcase!"

"I am sorry but I am afraid I cannot oblige." Minerva readied her wand just like the muggles their fight started in earnest.

* * *

Fiona had been on Marcus's tracks for weeks. Ever since their confrontation on Tower Bridge two month ago she knew something fishy was going on. She had been out on a stroll for it was a rather pleasant evening in June when she had sensed the presence of another immortal on the bridge. Hoping against hope it was rather a friend than a foe she was soon disappointed when Marcus Barnes came walking her way. With her hand in her light summer coat she had advanced and only drawn her sword at the last moment. What should have been a fight to the death turned out to be nothing more than a little skirmish because Marcus as it seemed was otherwise occupied and disappeared into the night as soon as she was preoccupied for just a moment. This was completely out of character for him and she wondered what he was up to. Nothing good she was certain about that. It took her quite an amount of time and money before she was on his tracks again. So when she found out that he was selling the newest weapon technology on the black market she knew she had to stop him. Fiona had found out that tonight was the night when he would meet with his client and she made sure to stay out of close range. She had taken up her observation post on the roof in safe distance to her target and didn't have to wait long before Marcus met his client. From her spot on the roof she saw another figure entering the alley but Fiona wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman for this person made sure to stay as much as possible in the shadows, to remain undetected by the two men in front of her. Fiona was afraid this would complicate things but it couldn't be helped now. She couldn't allow Marcus to sell this technology to some unstable country which would use it against their own people. Fiona left her safe place on the roof and as soon as she stepped nearer Marcus knew they weren't alone.

* * *

They fought with all their might, Marcus was already bleeding heavily and so was Fiona. Neither of them ready to yield. From the corner of her eyes she had seen that another fight was going on behind their backs. Damn it, now she had not only Marcus to think off but also the woman, for as it turned out it was indeed a woman who was engaged in battle with Marcus's client. She was in possession of the briefcase and for a moment her concentration slipped and Marcus, who had realised that as well, was approaching them. The woman had her back to him and wasn't aware of the danger she was in. Her opponent saw Marcus coming their way and they exchanged a brief glance of understanding. He turned on his heels and fled from the alley leaving his stunned opponent behind. Marcus was advancing but Fiona had dogged to her right and was running and jumping over boxes. She did a summersault and landed just behind the woman with her sword over her head blocking Marcus' strike to behead the woman.

* * *

Minerva only wasted the briefest of thought why those muggles were fighting against each other with swords before she was fully engaged herself in battle against the Death Eater. They were fighting tooth and nail; all the while Minerva had an eye on the others in case the woman needed help. She was more than surprised when her own opponent suddenly tucked tail and left the alley. She nearly paid her distraction with her life when the woman in the long coat came to her feet behind her back startling her and nearly knocking her over. Her saviour was preventing the mountain of a man from severing her head from her shoulders. Minerva could see the strain it took to ward off his blow and she felt her warm breath on her cheek when she whispered her order, "Go!"

But Minerva was rooted to the spot at the woman's effort to keep the sword from her neck and finally succeeded in pushing him away back into the alley. Minerva pocketed her wand and clutched the briefcase she still held in her hand against her chest. She observed their fight with keen eyes and one of her hands flew to her mouth to cover the shout that was trying to escape when the woman ducked under the onslaught of blows at her body. One of the blows though hit its target when she saw the woman fall to her knees in pain. Minerva simply couldn't believe that everything should be over so soon that her saviour should lose her life in a back alley in London by the hands of a mere criminal. What happened she wouldn't have expected in her wildest dreams. Just as the man was raising his sword over his head, ready to deliver the final blow the woman pushed her own sword into the man's chest and holed herself to her feet with the momentum. She withdrew the weapon and as the man lowered his hands and looked disbelievingly down on his wound she swung her sword and severed his head from his shoulders.

Minerva saw as the woman fell to her knees again in exhaustion, her hand still firmly clutching her weapon when suddenly a wind took up in the alley and flashes of light shattered all the windows but finding their target mainly in the woman on the ground. She had her arms raised as if to welcome the powerful energy of the flashes before she finally fell on her back after the sudden thunderstorm was over.

Minerva was still in a daze from what she had just witnessed and took a tentative step towards her saviour. She took up her long dark green robes in her hand and kneeled down next to the fallen woman to make sure she was still breathing. With a shaking hand she reached out when she heard the distinct voice of Bellatrix Lestrange in the opening of the alley. Minerva knew she couldn't waste another minute more, so she simply put her hand on the woman's shoulder and apparated back to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey had just finished her last report after the last Quidditch game when her old friend and comrade suddenly appeared in the middle of her infirmary. Minerva McGonagall decidedly not looked like her usual put together self. Her usually immaculate robes were torn, loose strands of hair were hanging into her face and there were bloody scrapes on her knuckles. But most peculiar of all was the fact that she was kneeling beside an unconscious stranger who was holding a sword in her hand and blood was staining the floor underneath her lanky body.

"Minerva, what happened?" It was Albus Dumbledore's deep voice that brought her to the present. She stood and pushed some hair from her sweaty brow with the back of her hand before she turned her emerald eyes to her friend.

"Something we hadn't anticipated, I am afraid." She held out the briefcase which Albus took and only then did he cast a glance at the form on the floor. He swept down and brushed the hair from the fallen woman's face. It took only one look at the woman on the floor and he nearly fell back in surprise. This wasn't what he had expected at all. If he didn't know better he would have sworn the calendar had been turned back to 1944 in this instant. Albus looked at Minerva and realised she had no idea who this woman was. Now was neither the place nor the time though and he stood with a concerned look on his face.

"Why did you bring her here? It is only two days before the inspector from the Ministry is going to arrive."

"I know Albus", Minerva said with a strain in her voice. Only now did she realise how tired she was. "If there had been another way to handle this situation I would have."

"Of course, I am sorry Minerva. I didn't mean to question your judgement."

The gentle clearing of a throat made them slightly jump and both turned with a guilty look on their faces. Madame Pompfrey was glaring at them incredulously for keeping her from her patient.

"Oh, yes, sorry", Albus mumbled, "why don't we let Madame Pomfrey take care of our patient and you tell me what happened?"

"Albus, this will have to wait", Minerva stopped him with a raised hand when he started to object. "I want to make sure our guest is all right first."

"Minerva..."

"She saved my life, Albus. If it weren't for her there would be nothing to talk about."

"Well, right. I will see you later then."

It wasn't a question and Minerva knew it. So she merely nodded and handed him the briefcase she was still holding. At the questioning raise of his eyebrow she only shrugged.

"Maybe our guest knows more about this." Minerva suggest weakly. She had been there after all, which couldn't have been an accident.

"All right."

* * *

After Albus had left Minerva turned to Poppy to find her already busy with her patient. She was cleaning her wounds, making sure she was comfortable.

"How is she, Poppy?" Minerva asked as she stepped closer to the bed the woman was lying on.

"Not good, my friend. She has lost too much blood. I fear she will not survive the night." Poppy answered truthfully. There was no point in lying to Minerva for she would have known the moment she told the lie. The nurse put a hand on her friend's shoulder before she returned to her office. Minerva sank heavily down on the chair next to the bed feeling as old as she was. Each and every year weighing heavily on her shoulders. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes to rest only for a few minutes. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Would you like to read more? Or should I just forget about this story? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since you asked for it, here is chapter 2. I do hope you are not too disappointed. If want me to continue, please let me know:o)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He just couldn't understand how this was possible. Was it a mere coincidence? It had to be. Nothing else made any sense at all. This woman down in the hospital wing looked exactly like he remembered her. Tall, lanky, dark brown hair, pale skin and if she had opened her eyes he was sure he would have seen eyes of the most wonderful brown. The only explanation he could think of was that she was the granddaughter of the woman he once knew and who had fought with them so bravely to win in the war against Grindelwald in his world and Hitler in her own. Minerva had obviously not made the connection and why should she. She couldn't remember anything from the two months they spent in muggle London to fight against their enemy.

* * *

The silence in the hospital wing was broken by the sudden deep intake of breath by the woman on one of the beds. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes fell unto the slumped figure on the chair next to her bed. It was the woman she had saved from getting beheaded by Marcus. Fiona silently slipped from the bed and put on her shoes. She found her coat and her sword on top of the covers at the foot of the bed.

Fiona slipped into her coat and sheathed her katana before she walked around the bed and knelt beside the slumbering woman. She gently brushed some strands of grey hair from her temple and took a closer look at her. A sudden feeling of tenderness settled in her chest and before she realised what she was doing she gathered the woman in her arms and lifted her up. Fiona stood slowly and smiled when she felt her charge snuggle into her neck, mumbling something unintelligible. She turned and carefully put her on the nearest bed. She took off her boots and covered her with a blanket. With a last gentle brush of her hand over the woman's soft cheek she made her way towards the doors of the infirmary to find out where she was.

"Where are you going?" The stern voice of a woman stopped Fiona dead in her tracks. She turned and found the woman in dark green reclining against the pillows gazing strictly at her.

"Well, I thought I take a look and find out where I am." Fiona said sheepishly. "Look, I didn't mean to be a nuisance. Just point me in the right direction and I am out of your hair."

"I am afraid it is that simple. Ms ?" Minerva sighed.

"Fiona. Fiona McLeod." Fiona walked towards the bed with an outstretched hand and a beautiful smile. Minerva took the hand and squeezed it.

"Minerva McGonagall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minerva McGonagall." Fiona sat on the edge of the bed without letting go of the older woman's hand. It felt good to hold the slender, warm hand in her own.

"Likewise Ms McLeod." Minerva said with a barely noticeable lifting of the corners of her mouth.

"Please, call me Fiona." The red haired woman insisted with a small squeeze of her hand.

"Only if you call me Minerva." She had no idea what had caused her to say this but somehow it had felt right just like the holding of hands felt right. Minerva was wondering at herself, shaking her head slightly before she slipped her hand from Fiona's gentle grasp. Fiona mourned the loss of the older woman's hand as soon as she had withdrawn it.

"Minerva, where am I? When am I? What happened in the alley?"

"I suppose I could ask the same questions, don't you think?" Minerva asked with a frown. If anybody was in dire need of explaining herself it was Fiona. Poppy said she would not survive the night and yet here she was sitting on her bed without so much as a scratch.

"Why don't you accompany me to my rooms and we talk there? It would be way more comfortable and I could use a nice cup of tea after tonight's events."

"Lead the way." Fiona offered her hand to Minerva to help her stand up which the witch accepted gladly. It had been awhile since she had been treated with such chivalry if ever. She slipped from the bed only to realise that she wore no shoes. Fiona followed the trail of her eyes and blushed furiously at the sight of the stocking feet.

"Oops, sorry. I took them off to make you more comfortable."

"Yes, well."

Minerva sat back down again and put on her shoes. When she was ready she straightened her robes and led them out of the hospital wing upstairs to her rooms in the Gryffindor tower. It was due to her determined stride that they made it to her rooms in such a short time. As soon as Fiona realised that the stairs where moving and the portraits were more or less alive somehow she kept on stopping them every few metres. When Minerva couldn't take it anymore she simply grabbed the younger woman's hand and dragged her through the castle toward her rooms.

* * *

Minerva pushed the flustered woman in one of the plush chairs in her living room and poured them both a stiff drink. She held Fiona's out to her but when she refused to take Minerva put it in her hand and ordered firmly, "Drink!"

With a look at the other woman, Fiona let the whiskey burn down her throat before she handed the glass back to her hostess. Minerva soon handed her another one and sat on the end of the sofa next to Fiona with her own drink in hand.

"I suppose it is safe to say that neither of us is what we seem to be. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, I might not know much what is going on in your world but I am quite certain that fighting each other with a sword has long been abandoned in favour for more efficient ways of killing each other. And this is only one of the things you need to explain."

Fiona stared at her; she knew there were strange things going on. Minerva waited for her answer but when none was forthcoming she continued.

"Our healer was certain you wouldn't survive the night and she is never wrong. You lost so much blood and add to that the fact that lightning was streaming to your body before you collapsed. You are not an average muggle anymore than I am one at all."

"What are you?" Fiona asked breathlessly.

"I am a witch. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Minerva saw the disbelieving look in her guest's eyes and merely rolled her own before she turned into her cat form, making the other woman jump in her seat. Even more so when the cat took a leap and changed back before she landed on her feet again.

"Do not scare our guest unnecessarily, my dear", Albus scolded her gently from the door. Fiona looked around Minerva and saw a man twinkling with amusement at her. She thought she would never see him again. He looked exactly like he had fifty years previously. What was going on? First Minerva, who obviously had no idea who she was and now he.

"Hello, my friend", Albus walked into the room with his outstretched hand. Fiona gripped it tightly, her eyes full of question he knew he had to answer.

"Charles." Fiona greeted. Minerva raised her eyebrow in question, wondering why Fiona would call her friend Charles. It was the name he had used when doing intelligence work during the war. Just like she had called herself Susanne. Unfortunately she couldn't remember anything about it. Due to a severe head trauma she had lost every memory of that time. Somehow she had always felt if something was missing from her life. She couldn't say what it was but ever since she felt this hole in her heart, this strange longing for something she couldn't name. Maybe she would get her answers now.

"We met during one of my trips to the muggle world, my dear." Albus hastened to explain before Minerva could ask anything else.

"Oh." Disappointment was clearly written on her face. It seemed as if she wouldn't get her answers after all.

"Wait a minute, you said you met during the war. How can that be? She doesn't look a day older than thirty-five."

Two sets of eyes turned at her, looking expectantly and waiting for her to answer. Fiona sighed. She knew she owed them an explanation.

"I am not your ordinary human that is right", Fiona admitted. "I do not know why or how, I just know I am. There are more of us. Marcus was one of them."

"You are an immortal." Albus said, suddenly realising what she was.

"Yes, at least as long as I don't lose my head. Literally." The tall, dark woman smirked with some bitterness. She looked into Minerva's mesmerising green eyes before she continued. "I am one-thousand-three-hundred and five years old."

Both Professors looked stunned. They had no idea that such things were even possible, least of all in the muggle world. In their world witches and wizard grew old, two-hundred, three-hundred years were quite common but over a thousand.

"I look like thirty-five because that was the age when I became one of the immortals. It kind of stops the ageing process. You could easily grow old and die a natural death as an immortal but if you die a violent death you become one of them until you die in combat against another immortal."

"Is that what you do? Fight against each other. For what?" Minerva asked incredulously. What was the point of those fights? She was heading into another battle for her life very probably and she hated it. She hated to take lives and see so many good people die.

Fiona walked over to Minerva, she lifted her hand in an attempt to console the other woman but thought better of it and before Minerva realised what she had tried to do she let it fall to her side again. The immortal heaved another sigh before she answered.

"Sometimes, yes. What you saw in the alley you shouldn't have seen. But that goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Quite right." Minerva said slightly embarrassed. Fiona smiled that the witch grudgingly admitted her mistake.

"Anyway, when we die in combat our strength or power or whatever you may call it will become a part of the winner. The last one will supposedly be the most powerful being in the world and in all probability rule the world. I am not sure that will happen though, it is more of a legend but I really hope it will not happen. Some believe those legends and they do everything in their power to make it come true while the rest of us tries to stop them."

"And Marcus?" Albus asked concerned.

"Marcus is a common criminal and a weapons dealer. A dangerous man. He and his associates don't care who they sell their weapons to as long as the money is good. Obviously people of your world are also his business partners. Which brings me to the briefcase Minerva took with her."

Albus nodded thoughtfully, "What do you propose?"

"He stole this weapon from a military plant and due to some contacts within the secret service I became part of the investigation. I need to take it back and find out who his partners were."

The Headmaster paced back and forth in Minerva's living room thinking about the situation. They needed to know what the Death Eaters were up to, now that Dark Lord had returned. If they were trying to get muggle technology to help in their attempt to gain power it meant both their worlds were in grave danger. With a decision made Dumbledore stopped and looked at his deputy.

"Minerva, I want you to accompany Fiona and be our liaison in the muggle world. We need to work together to stop this madness."

"Albus, are you out of your mind? I can't just leave, I have responsibilities. My work, my students, the Ministry..." Minerva objected strongly and passionately.

"Will all be taken care of", he assured her with his hands on her arms, squeezing gently. "Now get ready so you can leave as soon as Fiona has her briefcase back."

"I do not agree but I will do as you ask." The Professor of Transfiguration huffed in indignation.

"Good, my dear. Now Ms McLeod please follow me to my office."

"Yes, sir." The immortal mock saluted and with a last glance back at the other woman she followed him to his office.

* * *

They entered the Headmaster's office and Fiona couldn't help but wonder at the place. She was even more surprised by the large bird that was looking at her with curious eyes.

"A Phoenix." Albus said as he rounded his desk to sit down, motioning for his guest to take one of the chairs in front of it. He put the briefcase on the desk and stapled his hands under his chin, waiting for Fiona to ask what she was feverishly wanted to know. Dumbledore wished it would be different; he wished there wasn't so much pain in those beautiful brown eyes but most of all he wished he wasn't responsible for this pain.

Fiona felt her eyes water, now that the two of them were alone and she didn't have to hold such a tight rein on her emotions. She swallowed the threatening tears but her words were a mere harsh whisper, "She doesn't know who I am."

Albus shook his head sadly. It was true; Minerva had no recollection who their guest was. "Her head trauma has been severe. She doesn't even remember that she has been with me on that particular mission at all."

Not trusting her voice, Fiona nodded in understanding. This was really a cruel joke.

"Is she happy?" Fiona whispered, desperate to know.

Albus sighed at the question. How should he answer? Eventually he opted for the truth.

"Minerva is a very private person. She keeps her feelings very close to her heart. I don't really know if she is happy or ever has been since that time. But I know for sure that she has been content."

"That's good", the immortal nodded. "There really is no need to send her with me. You could always contact me and we could exchange information. There is no need to put her in any danger."

"My friend", Albus stood and walked over to Fawkes to feed him some of his favourite dreads, "it is not Minerva I am worried about. It is you. I am well aware that you can hold your own against humans and immortals but magic is something different."

Fiona frowned. She wasn't happy with the prospect of putting anybody in danger on her behalf. Before she could object though, Albus continued.

"Minerva is a very powerful woman. You should not make the mistake of underestimating her. I dare say in this world she is the most powerful witch of the time. She can take care of herself."

"She is not invincible."

"Neither are you. My dear old friend brought you here because you were in grave danger after your fight. You were at your most vulnerable, no?"

"Yes", the immortal had to admit, "after a fight, when we take up all our enemies energy we are weak."

"That is why she escaped with you. We have common enemies now and Minerva had to protect you which she will do in case you need her. The people we have to deal with are not to be taken lightly."

"But why her? Isn't there anybody else?"

Dumbledore sighed as he returned to his chair again. He wished he did have another solution, unfortunately he didn't. "I am afraid not. The less people know the better for all of us."

"I can't tell who I am, can I?"

"I wouldn't advise it, no." Albus shook his head. "You still have very strong feelings for her, I can tell. But please remember she has a life here. This is her world, where she is highly respected, loved by many friends and she doesn't take the responsibilities she has lightly. For more than half a century this was her life. It was a good life. She doesn't remember anything about the two months. Leave it be, please. For both your sakes. Promise me, to honour my request."

"I promise", Fiona agreed with a heavy heart. Albus was right. It didn't make it easier though. A sole tear stole its way down her perfect cheek, the only sign of her deep heartfelt sorrow. She quickly brushed it away when she heard light footsteps on the stairs to the office.

"Thank you", Albus whispered before he got up to greet Minerva in his office. "Come, my dear. Ms McLeod has her briefcase back and I see you have changed for the occasion."

"Well, I don't suppose my usual robes would be fitting in the streets of muggle London. I might require your help though for my other attire." Minerva grudgingly admitted with a short gaze at the woman she was to accompany.

"It will be my pleasure." Fiona smiled at the witch, taking in her black trousers and dark green shirt. Her long hair was still in its tight bun. "You might need a coat. The weather is rather chilly at this time of year."

Minerva looked annoyed at her old friend and changed one of her outer robes into a long dark coat. Fiona stepped forward and held the garment for her. With a grateful glance over her shoulder the witch slipped into her coat. She was touched by the other woman's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you."

"Now that we are all agree on the importance of the situation", Albus broke their moment, "I suggest you return and carry out your investigation. Hopefully we can stop it before any more harm is done. Should you need anything, you know where to find me."

Before Fiona could ask how they would return to her world Minerva grabbed her arm and apparated back to muggle London.

* * *

They reappeared in a quiet street, off Trafalgar square. Minerva dusted her coat and looked at her companion who seemed a little rough around the edges after this experience.

"You could have warned me, you know", Fiona said a little miffed after being manhandled like this.

"I apologise", Minerva answered, "but to explain it would have taken even longer. It is always better to experience it."

"It is quite all right. Next just a little warning would be appreciated." The immortal walked toward Trafalgar Square but stopped when the witch wasn't following. Minerva stood and gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. The stern look on her face caused Fiona to smile. She could picture Minerva quite well as a teacher.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Minerva asked when she caught up with her.

"Home."

They fell in step next to each other and walked over to Charing Cross were Fiona help open the door of a taxi for Minerva. She got in after her and gave the driver her address in Soho. Because it was already fairly late the drive didn't take long and soon they exited the taxi in front of an old looking book shop in Soho. Fiona paid the driver and watched him drive off, before she walked to the back of the store to climb a flight of stairs to the first floor where she opened a door and asked Minerva to proceed ahead. The complete first floor of the book shop was turned into a very spacious and homey looking flat. When they entered the living room they found an elderly lady fast asleep in a wing chair. The immortal walked over and kneeled down in front of the chair. She gently shook the woman's shoulder to wake her but not to startle her. Slowly a pair of grey eyes opened looking confused but when they landed on the woman in front of her she made a happy sound and threw her arms around Fiona.

"Thank goodness you are back. I was so worried."

"Hush, little one", Fiona soothed the woman in her arms, "I am all right."

Fiona finally pulled back, she reached into the pocket of her trousers and handed the other woman a handkerchief.

"Ruthie", the immortal stood and held her hand out for the woman to take to help her up from the chair, "I have a guest for the time being."

"Oh", Ruth was surprised. Fiona walked over to Minerva. She stood behind the witch to introduce the two women.

"Ruth Warner, please meet Minerva McGonagall."

Ruth looked at the smiling woman in front of her and covered her mouth in shock. Not that they had ever made personally but a look into this woman's eyes, her face and the way Fiona slightly shook her head was all confirmation she needed. Ruth gathered her wits and welcomed her warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Minerva shook the offered hand. She felt at ease here, a feeling she hadn't thought possible in this situation or surroundings.

"Why don't you two have a nice cup of tea while I go have a shower and change", Fiona suggest on her way to her bedroom.

"Good idea", Ruth couldn't agree more. "Maybe you can tell me how you two met."

"You are quite in for an interesting story. Oh, by the way Ruthie, she knows." Fiona disappeared in her bedroom, leaving a smiling Ruth and rather befuddled Minerva behind.

* * *

Fiona closed the door behind her before she slumped against it and slid down muffing the sound of her tears with a tight fist in her mouth. In the safety of her bedroom she let the tears fall freely she had so successfully kept at bay at Dumbledore's office. With her knees against her chest and her head resting on her knees she thought she would never be able to stop crying. After a good fifteen minutes she ran out of tears. She let her head fall against the door, inhaling a shuttering breath. Everything she had ever wished for and dreamed of was so close and yet even farther away than ever before. She would honour Albus's wishes. He was right; Minerva had a life, a good life and she had no right to interfere. They would do what was necessary to stop this madness and then they would say good bye. With a heavy heart she stood and walked into her bathroom to get rid of the dried blood and dirt.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruth and Minerva were chatting amiably in the kitchen over a delightful cup of tea. Ruth did her best not to stare at the other woman, wondering how is was even possible to see her after all this years. How old was she anyway? She looked to be in her early sixties but Ruth knew that couldn't be possible. Shaking her head at herself, well, Fiona looked like in her thirties when she was over a millennium old. Minerva gazed at the other woman over the rim of her tea cup. So far she had told her nothing that she hadn't guessed already. She also wondered why Ruth kept looking at her that way as if she was knew her somehow when she had only met her this evening.

"So you were saving Fiona's life back in that alley?" Ruth interrupted her thoughts.

"After she had saved mine", Minerva smiled slightly. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"First, why do you keep looking at me as if I am supposed to know you and second, why did Fiona call you 'little one'?"

Ruth laughed lightly at the question, embarrassed that she hadn't been as unobtrusive as she had hoped she would be.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean make to make you uncomfortable but you remind me of someone." She was glad that her training with the Secret Service was still coming in handy in her old age. A smooth lie was something she was accustomed with.

"As for the second, well, old habits die hard. Fiona met my mother when she was pregnant with me. She helped to bring me into the world and after my mother died she was the only one I had."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be", Ruth assured her, "she was a wonderful mother. The best one can think of."

"Elsa would have been very proud of you", Fiona said from the door way. She leaned against it, with her head against the door jam. She smiled at the women at the kitchen table.

"You think so?" Ruth asked insecure. Even at the tender age of eighty-three she sometimes wondered what her mother would have thought about her life.

"I know so." The immortal pushed away from the door jam, she walked to Ruth's chair and deposited a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. Her eyes met Minerva's and there passed a certain understanding between them.

Fiona fetched herself a cup before she joined them at the table. She sat down with her own steaming cup of tea before she told Minerva about Elsa and how they met. Their life together, Ruth birth, how they raised her together. She also admitted that they were lovers and how Elsa died in a car accident in 1935. How she raised Ruth on her own then and how she opened they book shop and was content ever since. Not a word about her activities with Dumbledore or her role during the war to find German spies and eliminate them or how she met the wizard and his best friend doing the same for their world.

When Ruth tried to suppress another yawn, Fiona chuckled and called it a night for. She suggested that Ruth should take one the guest rooms while she showed Minerva to the other one.

Fiona turned on the light in the second guest room and preceded Minerva into a beautiful decorated room with warm colours and expensive furniture. The bed looked comfortable and large enough for at least four people.

"The bathroom is through the door opposite", Fiona explained. "Please, make yourself at home. Feel free to make use of the kitchen or anything else. If you need anything my bedroom is the last door down the hall."

"Thank you", Minerva nodded at her gracious hostess. Fiona turned to leave but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. "I mean it. You didn't have to do that. I could have easily gone into a hotel."

"I know you could", the immortal covered the hand on her arm gently with one of her own, squeezing it lightly. "It is nice to have somebody around for a change. Please, don't think you are imposing on me."

"All right, then. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Fiona closed the door behind her and returned to her bedroom for a sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a lot of tossing and turning all through the night Fiona finally gave up on sleep at 5am. She got up, donned a long sleeve shirt, jogging trousers and trainers and put her hair in a simple ponytail before she left for her customary morning run. An hour later her muscles were pleasantly hurting and her shirt was soaked through but it felt good nonetheless. Her mind was accorded a blissful rest for the duration of the run but as soon as she climbed the stairs to her flat it returned to working overtime again. In the hall she took off her trainers and padded into the kitchen. Fiona halted in the doorway when she found Minerva looking curiously at her coffee machine.

"Good morning", the immortal said softly to not startle the other woman.

"Good morning", Minerva turned her emerald eyes at her hostess and frowned at her appearance. "Are you quite all right?"

"I am fine", Fiona smiled. "I couldn't sleep and got up early for my usual run."

"Oh", Minerva answered, not quite sure what to make of such peculiar muggle costumes.

"I have to keep fit, you know. Being forced to have sword fights on a regular basis makes you aware that you have to stay in shape."

"Well, from what I have seen the other day I would say you are very fit."

"I hope so." Fiona switched on the coffee machine to make herself and her guest a decent cup of coffee. "You are up awfully early as well, if you don't mind me saying so."

Minerva had taken a seat at the kitchen table, observing the tall woman with keen eyes. "I usually get up at this time. I enjoy the silence on the grounds around Hogwarts at that time of day and go for a walk. It is nice when there is nobody else running around. The solitude is soothing before another strenuous day starts."

"I know what you mean." Fiona nodded in understanding as she put Minerva's cup in front of her, followed by a can of milk and sugar. The witch added some milk to her coffee and took a careful sip. It tasted perfect, her eyes found the blue ones of her hostess and they smiled at each other over the rims of their cups. "The coffee is to your liking, then?"

"It's wonderful, thank you."

"You are welcome. What would you like for breakfast?" Fiona asked from the fridge.

"Yoghurt, cereals and fruit if you have."

"Coming along."

The immortal put everything on the table, with two bowls, knives and spoons for each of them to prepare their favoured breakfast. As she sat on the witch's left side, Fiona could see her fidgeting with her clothes every now and then. It became painfully clear that Minerva was anything but comfortable with the muggle clothes she was required to wear. Watching her silently for some time, the immortal couldn't bear it any longer and covered Minerva's hand with her own. When she felt her flinch at the touch she withdrew her hand as if burned. It hurt, a part of her understood but it hurt nevertheless.

"Sorry", she whispered as she withdrew her hand. "Look, why don't you change into your robes? You are not comfortable in these clothes and I want you to feel as much at home as possible."

"You wouldn't mind?" Minerva asked astonished at the suggestion.

"Why would I mind? As long as we are here you should wear what you are most comfortable with. These other clothes are for the streets."

Minerva merely nodded gratefully at her and with a flick of her wrist she changed her muggle attire into her favourite robes. She sighed when she felt her robes cover her body, feeling like herself again.

"See? Much better, isn't it?" Fiona agreed with a smile.

"Yes", Minerva's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I simply prefer traditional clothes of my world. It's what I feel comfortable with."

"That's what I thought. You don't have to explain yourself." Fiona put her dishes in the dishwasher. "Press this button if you want another cup. I'll go have a shower and then we are going to find out more about our common threat. Is this all right with you?" She asked on her way out.

"Absolutely."

* * *

While Minerva was having her second cup of coffee and Fiona was in the shower Ruth joined the witch in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning", Ruth said grouchily as she made her way to the counter for her first dose of caffeine.

"Good morning", Minerva greeted rather cheerfully, now that she felt good in her own skin.

"Oh, please don't tell me you are also a morning person like tall, dark and immortal."

"Well..."

"That woman sometimes annoys the hell out of me." Ruth muttered as she took a seat opposite from Minerva. "May I ask why you are dressed like somebody out of a fairy-tale? If I didn't know better I would say it is Halloween already and you dressed like the witch from some movie theme."

Minerva rolled her eyes when she realised that they didn't come across that special part last night in their chat. She decided it was too longwinded to explain everything so she did what she had done when Fiona asked a similar question. The witch stood from her chair, took a step to the side and at the same time turned into her cat form and jumped on the kitchen table. She walked toward Ruth and sat down in front of her, her head slightly cocked to the side and her tail slung around her paws.

Ruth was glad she was sitting because she was sure if she didn't she would have fallen flat on her face. She stared open mouthed at the silver tabby cat in front of her still trying to comprehend what had just transpired. She was carefully reaching out her hand to touch the cat when Fiona's voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Don't."

Two pair of eyes looked at her. One flabbergasted the other surprised and a bit appreciatively for the consideration.

"Why not?"

"Because it is impolite or has she given you permission to touch her?"

Ruth shook her head in the negative as she still stared at Fiona before she turned to the cat again.

"Then don't."

The cat leaped from the table and turned into her human form again, before she sat down. "Thank you for your consideration."

"You are welcome." Fiona smirked at the witch.

"So, what are you?" Ruth couldn't hold it any longer.

"Just what you said, Ruth, a witch." Minerva said with a sniff at being compared to some ridiculous characterisation in a stupid muggle fantasy.

Ruth silently contemplated what she had seen and heard for a while. Fiona was over a thousand years old but looked not a day over thirty-five like she had for the more than sixty years now. The woman opposite of her had to be at least as old as herself but looked like to be in her late fifties or early sixties. She could turn into cat at will. So why shouldn't she be a witch.

"That certainly would explain a few things." She finally offered.

"Ruthie why don't you take Minerva to the library while I make some phone calls to find out more about our dear Marcus Barnes?" Fiona suggested.

"Splendid idea."

They both took their cups with them and walked into the library; Ruth was already swamping Minerva with all kinds of question about witches and wizards. Fiona could hear Minerva explain patiently but sternly that most of the ideas muggles harboured about them were utter rubbish. With her best Professor McGonagall voice she started to set the record straight before the door closed behind them.

* * *

Three hours and a still blasting headache later Fiona joined them in the library. Each woman was deeply engrossed in a book but looked up when she entered and slumped into one of the comfortable wing chairs by the fire.

"Well?" Ruth asked as she put her book on her lap and looked expectantly at the immortal.

Fiona leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "A few leads. Nothing concrete. I will check them tonight."

"I will accompany you." Minerva said determined.

"I would rather you stay here. It is dangerous."

"Do not worry. I can take care of myself", the witch said in her best Professor McGonagall voice, looking over her reading glasses.

Fiona squinted at her before she shrugged her shoulder and nodded her consent. "Fine. We'll leave at 10pm. Make sure you are ready. You will need clothes for the occasion. Ruth can help you." Her voice was gruff as she got up and left. She suppressed the urge to slam the door behind her but didn't succeed completely.

"That went well." Ruth muttered at the closed door. She shot Minerva an apologetic glance who raised her eyebrow in question.

"What is her problem?"

"Nothing really. She is just used to handle things alone", Ruth tried to defuse the situation. "Tell me, do you ever wear your hair down?"

Minerva rolled her eyes at the question. Why were people always so obsessed with her hair? She really couldn't understand that. Before she could answer though, they heard the slamming of another door.

"She just needs to go for a walk. Getting rid of the headache and blowing off some steam. She'll be back on time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I know anything about her at all it is the fact that she is good to her word."

* * *

With her hands deep in her coat pockets Fiona walked briskly through the busy streets of London. Saturday brought out all kinds of people on the streets. It felt good to get lost in the crowd, being one of them even for a little while. She was angry, angry at Albus Dumbledore for asking her to make such a promise but also angry at herself for agreeing to it. How was she supposed to keep on going when everything was back full force? Her memories were so vivid as if it only happened last week. Fiona had walked as far as Hyde Park. She sat on a bench looking out at the Serpentine watching ducks and swans gliding by. Her thoughts though were back in another time.

Remembering the first time she had met Susanne or Minerva. They had bumped into each other accidentally as Fiona was running down a street and Minerva stepped out of a news agent's. Her fast reflexes had kept them both from falling as she had grabbed the other woman by her waist and they landed against the wall with Minerva firmly pressed against her front. It was a cliché, when she thought of it. Fiona ruefully chuckled at the thought but how else could she describe it. There she was with her back against a brick wall and the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on firmly in her arms. Those green eyes kept haunting her until today. From there it was only a question of time when they would bare their heart. They fought for the same goal, often working together on one or the other mission to help end the war.

Fiona remembered everything about the first time they made love just as she remembered the last time she had seen the woman who had taken her heart with her when she left without so much as word of good bye. With a sigh she brushed away the tears and slowly walked back to her apartment. They would find out what was going on, eliminate the threat and Minerva could return to her life.

* * *

At 10pm sharp Fiona was standing in the living room waiting for Minerva to get ready so they could check their sources. When she heard footsteps behind her she turned and nearly lost her footing at the sight in front of her. It wasn't that the witch was dressed all revealing she was wearing perfectly fitting jeans, a blue shirt and blazer. Her hair wasn't in its usual tight bun; it was more lose complementing her appearance wonderfully.

"Do you think this will do for our excursion?" Minerva asked self-consciously. Try as she might, there was no way she would ever get comfortable in muggle clothes. An old dog can't learn new tricks, wasn't that what muggles used to say about somebody who was so set in her ways like she?

Fiona was stunned; she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Her body, her face, her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, afraid that anything she would say would be received the wrong way. She walked past Minerva and gathered her coat before they left the apartment. Ruth had returned to her own house and would return on Monday with news from her friends within the Secret Service.

* * *

After two hours of hitting London's nightlife and coming up empty handed, Fiona thought of one last source for the night before they would go home. She would take the back alley of a club she knew was owned by an immortal. Leaving Minerva at the entrance of the alley, she drew her katana and walked at toward the guy who kept watch at the back door. Sensing her presence, the mountain of a man drew his own sword and soon they were circling each other with careful steps. As he advanced at her Fiona had her sword at the ready and parried his blow. They clashed for some time; she suffered a painful slice on her stomach and arm before she could overpower him. The man lay on his back, her sword on his throat.

"Tell your boss I want to speak to him tomorrow 13pm in the church at St. Martin's in the Field."

"Who shall I tell him is asking?"

"Raven." Fiona sheathed her katana and left the alley, glad that Minerva was still waiting where she had left her.

"What was going on I thought..." the witch hissed when she saw the immortal joining her again but stopped when she spotted the blood on her shirt and her hand where it ran down her arm. "You are hurt."

"Just a few scratches. They will heal soon enough."

Minerva called a taxi and together they rode home in silence. Fiona was looking out the window when she felt a hand cover her own where it lay between them on the seat. Without turning her head she closed her eyes and gave Minerva's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

With tired steps Fiona climbed the stairs to the apartment and let them in. She leaned against the wall to take a breath after the taxing fight against this doorman. Her skills as a fighter had prevailed but the sheer power of his blows had been enormous and taken a toll. Minerva closed and locked the door behind them before she turned worried a worried gaze at the immortal. Reaching out to access the injury her hand was stopped a larger one. Before she could even touch Fiona to take a closer look the immortal had intercepted her hand and held her in her own warm one.

"Don't, please." Fiona whispered pleadingly.

"You are injured and bleeding quite profusely", Minerva objected, trying to reach out with her other hand but was also stopped. Fiona held both of Minerva's hands in her own. She remembered those long, elegant, soft hands and how they had felt on her skin. Her touch had always been gentle and soft, igniting a fire within her. Something she was certain would happen again and although she craved nothing more than to feel those hands on her body again she couldn't risk it, not right now. For she was sure if she did, she would fall apart and that was something she couldn't afford. The immortal pushed away from the wall, still holding the witch's hands and gave them a light squeeze, forcing Minerva to look at her.

"It will heal in no time. Don't worry. I'll go take a shower and straight to bed. Good night."

Letting go of Minerva's hands, Fiona walked slowly to her bedroom leaving the witch behind. As soon as the bedroom closed behind her, the immortal took off her torn and bloody clothes and headed for the shower. Under warm spray she washed away the remnants of her fight, observing as the wounds closed and the bleeding stopped. When she was clean again, Fiona stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and slipped under the sheets. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Minerva didn't have so much luck. When she had recovered from the hurtful brush off she had gone to her room to change into a pair of tartan pyjamas and gone to bed as well. Sleep though evaded her. When the muffled sound of somebody in pain reached her ears she threw the covers aside and walked silently to Fiona's room. She didn't need her animagus senses to realise where the moans were coming from, as they grew louder with each step she neared the door. Silently she opened the door of the stubborn woman, certain to find her toppled over in pain after refusing her help. Minerva found her trashing and moaning on the bed, her naked body covered in sweat. She was having a nightmare. The witch stood in the doorway completely dumbfounded. The covers had slipped to Fiona's waist, leaving her upper body bare.

Minerva swallowed at the sight before her. Her eyes could see every angle and inch of skin. The immortal was truly beautiful; her body was a work of art. Minerva was no stranger to the beauty of the female body but this was magnificent. Her wounds were healed, long dark hair was splayed on the pillow, full breast were moving gently and her stomach was firm and flat. When another pained sound erupted from the bed Minerva was stirred from her musings and stepped closer. It seemed that the immortal was trapped in a nightmare, an awful one by the look of her face and the sounds coming from her mouth. Tentatively Minerva reached out and with a gentle hand she brushed the sweaty hair from the woman's brow. She sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Fiona's brow and cheeks soothingly, all the while wondering what horrible pictures were causing so much pain. Unconsciously Fiona leaned into the soothing touch, calming down slowly and starting to mumble incoherently. Minerva pulled the covers with great care over Fiona's chest, never pausing in her tender ministrations to calm the other down. The immortal snuggled closer into Minerva, seeking the warmth softness of her body. When she was sleeping quietly again the witch attempted to get up only to find herself in a vice like grip by the still slumbering woman.

"Don't leave me, please. Don't leave me." Fiona mumbled desperately. Her eyes were still closed and she pleaded in her sleep. Minerva was shocked by the despair in the immortals voice, it was heart wrenching. She sat down again on top of the covers with her back against the headboard and Fiona's head in her lap. The witch soothingly stroked the black hair until the other woman settled down again and her breathing evened out. When she was sure that Fiona had fallen in a deep sleep again she scooted carefully out from under the taller woman. She gently kissed the smooth forehead and returned to her own room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The recent encounter with her hostess had left Minerva a bit shaken. The tall immortal woman sure had left her mark. Minerva sighed deeply as she lay down underneath the covers and stared at the ceiling. It had been decades since she had felt the nearness and touch of a woman. In her long life there had only been three women she had ever been with and each relationship had either ended by the death of her lover or because she had been left. Before the war against Grindelwald there had been sweet Emily, who had left her for the charms of another woman. After the war it had been hard for Minerva to let anybody close. The injuries she had sustained had left their mark and there was also something she couldn't quite explain herself. There was this constant longing and a hole in her heart nothing or nobody could ever fill again. Clara had realised that and left her, accusing Minerva of being cold hearted and distant. Amelia had died in the first war against Voldemort. She had been patient and kind. Loving Minerva more than she ever thought she deserved but always leaving her with a feeling of guilt for not loving her better.

There was always a part of Minerva nobody could reach, the part where she had built a wall around this hole in her heart that often left her wanting for something she couldn't really name. Ever since Amelia's death there hasn't been anyone. She had dedicated herself to her work. But the touch of the immortal had steered something in Minerva she couldn't name either. Fiona was gorgeous; sure, her body magnificent but there was something else. Minerva had felt desire but also something deeper, which was completely ridiculous of course. A woman of her age who wasn't immortal like the woman in the other room could admire but nothing more.

Minerva McGonagall was no fool, she has never been a vain woman, she knew in her youth she had been good looking but now she realised that her body was ageing. Her hair had turned grey, there were lines on her face and every other part of her body showed signs of a woman past her prime as well. Witches and Wizard did not age the same way muggles did but she certainly looked like a woman in her late fifties or rather early sixties. There was no point in denying it. So what were the chances that somebody like Fiona would ever find her desirable, if it was ever a question at all. She was here to finish her assignment, then she would return to Hogwarts and fight against their enemy. She would lead her life just like she always had, good old reliable and constant McGonagall. With a disgusted huff at her own foolish notions she turned to her side, thinking about the dangers ahead before she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like where this is going. Reviews are welcome:o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday morning brought no change from Fiona's routine. She went running early and when she returned she was more than surprised to find the table set for breakfast and Minerva at the stove making breakfast. It was a very domestic scene and Fiona felt a sting in her eyes because that was just what she had always dreamed about when thinking about her love.

"Good morning", the immortal greeted, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Good morning", Minerva looked over her shoulder, "why don't you take a shower and we can eat when you are done."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Now, off you go."

"Yes, ma'am." Fiona smirked at the stern gaze. She went into her bedroom for a shower and changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt and white trainers. When she returned to the kitchen her plate was placed before her and a steaming cup of coffee was already waiting for her. They ate in companionable silence. Fiona cleared away the dishes and refilled their cups with another coffee.

"So, how are we going to do this? This meeting with your friend?" Minerva asked.

"How do you know that? You couldn't have possible heard us."

"My animagus is a cat, remember?" The witch raised an eyebrow at the immortal.

"Right. Look, Minerva, I would really feel..." Fiona was stopped by a raised hand from the other woman.

"I do appreciate your concern. But you seem to either underestimate my power or the danger you are in. Given the nature of this problem it is you who is in graver danger than I am."

"Hardly", Fiona snorted.

"Why? Because in this world you are nearly immortal? In mine you are not, believe me. And it wouldn't even take a sword to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"Fiona", Minerva leaned forward and grasped her hand, ignoring the flinch at the unexpected touch, "I am a witch, I use magic for the most basic task of everyday life. Do you really think it would be awfully difficult for me to either defend myself against a weapon as primitive as a sword or couldn't use a spell that would either make you lose your head without even touching your body or accomplish killing you another way."

The immortal woman looked into pools of green that were as serious as she could think of. In that moment Fiona believed every word Minerva had said. She could feel the power the other woman exuded. It was mesmerising and comforting to know that this woman was on her side, keeping her back safe. Unbeknownst to Minerva she held so much more in her hands than the safety of the woman in front of her. Fiona wanted so much to cup Minerva's cheek right now and kiss those wonderful lips. They were gazing into each other's eyes searching and finding an understanding that wasn't there before. But there was also something else in Fiona's eyes Minerva hadn't seen before, a yearning and longing that touched her deeply. She wondered what it was all about when the immortal broke the gaze and nodded.

"I believe you." Trying to compose herself again, Fiona put her empty coffee cup into the dish washer. "We should be there an hour early. I don't like any surprises, I don't think though that John Caffrey will break the rules."

"What kind of rules?" Minerva asked, having heard about them only now. She didn't know there were any rules at all.

"A church or any place of worship like a temple, mosque, synagogue or stone circle or whatever is sacred ground. Just like a burial ground and it is forbidden to fight there."

"Well, then let's get started", the witch announced pointing her wand at her robes which instantly changed into a pair of black trousers and a brown jumper.

"Neat", Fiona grinned at the witch who merely raised a proud eyebrow.

* * *

They entered the empty church and stopped inside the door to wait until their eyes had adjusted to the dim light. Fiona hadn't sensed any other immortal so she motioned for Minerva to take a seat in the back, in the shadow while she inspected the building for any signs of John's thugs. When she found none she joined the witch and took a seat next to her. Before they could even start their conversation Fiona felt the presence of another immortal. She turned around and saw John Caffrey in his usual air of arrogance coming through the door. He spotted her and took a seat in the pew in front of them.

"I am impressed, John. No company?" Fiona said as a greeting.

"You may not agree with my business endeavours, Raven but I do honour our rules and so do you. So, no, I am alone." John turned around and saw that she wasn't alone. The woman next to the immortal wasn't one of them that much was clear to him but she had an air about her that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Although, he didn't know who or rather what she was he was certain that he never wanted to cross her.

"What do you want?"

"Your insight." Fiona stated matter of fact. "What do you know about Marcus Barnes and his recent business partners?"

"Enough to stay away from him and those people", John scoffed.

"Which means?"

"It means it is far too dangerous to even know about them. Look, Raven, I know what you think of me but I do like this life I lead. I am still alive because I kept away from those duels we are supposed to fight."

"True. You have never been the most accomplished swordsman", Fiona smirked at her peer.

"Right. I prefer to keep in the back as far as our little community is concerned. You always fought for the right cause. People like Marcus are scum, even worse than me. But these business partners of his are something different altogether."

"Is there anybody of us he associated with?"

"George Hayden", John answered disgusted, "you know he always had those stupid ideas of ruling the world. He clearly believes in the legend."

"I know."

"If there are any others, I am not aware of. These other people, though." John mused. He took a closer look at Fiona's friend, when it suddenly hit him. "I do not know you, lady but these friends of Marcus were a lot like you."

"How so?" Minerva asked with a cock of her head. Her green eyes pinned the immortal to his seat.

"I can't really explain it. Their presence was dark, dangerous. Whereas yours is light, good. But I can feel the same kind of strange power in you only yours seems to be far stronger than theirs combined." John shook his head, he couldn't describe it better. He pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Fiona. "This is all I can do for you. Be careful, Raven. I don't want to lose you."

She patted his arm as she took the paper, "Don't worry, old friend. You might think of an extended holiday though."

"I will, believe me I will. Sorry, I couldn't be of more help. But I am already frightened shitless."

"It's all right. When this is over I expect you to invite me to a formidable lunch, you know." Fiona joked in all seriousness.

"Count on it." He got up and shook her hand. Before he left though he bowed very chivalrous over Minerva's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, madam. Make sure tall, dark and honourable keeps her head on her shoulders, please."

"You have my word, Mr Caffrey." Minerva promised.

After he had left they sat in silent contemplation for a while before the two women also left the church and went back to Fiona's apartment. John had given them an address which Fiona was eager to check out tonight but she changed her mind when she returned to her study. There was no sense in rushing it. She could easily check out the CCTV on her computer in that area before she turned up there and ran into an ambush. So for the next few days she decided to do exactly that and ask Minerva quite a few more questions about the people from her world who were so determined to get muggle technology into their hands.

* * *

The days went by without any of them being the wiser about what was going on at the place Fiona observed. Ruth's contacts couldn't come up with any information either. So it was up to them to find out more. It didn't feel right though, the immortal had a strange feeling about this whole thing. They had decided to check out the premises on Thursday night but Fiona still wasn't convinced it was a good idea.

"Would you stop pacing and tell us what has your knickers in a twist?" Ruth finally demanded from her place on the sofa next to Minerva. "You are wearing a hole in the carpet and it is giving me a headache."

Fiona stopped in her tracks and flashed her an angry gaze. It made no impression whatsoever on Ruth and Minerva merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The immortal heaved a sigh and sat in one of the wing chairs by the fire.

"I can't explain it. It is nothing I can put a finger on. It's more a gut feeling that something isn't right."

"You think John is setting you up?"

"No. More like he is being used by people he thinks he can trust", Fiona objected. John Caffrey was many things but she could always trust him with things like that. Which didn't mean people told him the truth of course.

"What will you do, then?"

"Stick to the plan and tread even more careful than usually." She looked at Minerva but before she could utter a single word the witch beat her to it.

"Don't even think about it", the stern Professor was back full force in her voice. "If this is a trap and somebody from my world is involved you are going to need me. I am coming with you. Period."

Fiona knew she was right which didn't mean she couldn't want for her to stay here where she was safe. She also knew there was no point in arguing with Minerva when she used this particular tone. So Fiona nodded and went to her bedroom to get ready. She accepted the fact that she would need Minerva's help while putting her in danger but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"This is a first", Ruth commented when they were alone. "She wouldn't even try to talk you out of it. How did you manage that?"

"She knows I am right. People from my world are not to be trifled with."

"Please, be careful then."

* * *

It was around midnight when they reached their destination, the far end of the docklands. Fiona was observing the building for some time and when they couldn't detect any movement they walked toward it. Minerva had her wand drawn, protecting the immortal's back as she tried to open the door. When she finally managed to pick the lock it earned her a raised eyebrow from the witch.

"Dare I ask how you know to do that?" Minerva whispered.

"Long story", Fiona grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you another time."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

They waited until their eyes had adjusted to the darkness before they went further inside. Fiona drew her sword and was glad to feel Minerva close to her. Suddenly Minerva stopped dead in her tracks, her animagus senses had detected a strange smell. She sniffed again and knew something was wrong.

"What is that smell?"

Fiona sniffed as well and her eyes grew wide when she realised what it was, she grabbed Minerva's hand and turned to storm out of the building.

"Gas!" The immortal shouted at her companion. Just as they ran through the entrance unto the street the explosion threw them the last remaining feet to the other side of the road. Fiona put her body over Minerva's to shield her from the debris that was raining down on them. When it was over she sat up again but before she could ask the witch if she was all right her senses detected the presence of other immortals nearby. Minerva spotted two Death Eaters coming their way from the other side. They scrambled to their feet and before they could take another breath they were engaged in battle.

Fiona cursed herself, she knew it. She should have trusted her gut feeling all along. Right now though she couldn't afford to get distracted. As much as she wanted to check on how Minerva was faring her own opponents were keeping her occupied. One of them seemed to be rather new to this kind of fight and was no problem for her own skills. Soon enough she could get rid of him by running him through with her sword, the other one posed a greater challenge. His skills were better and he put up a bigger fight. He managed to inflict some injuries on her thigh and stomach. Fiona's other problem though was a cut above her right eye from the debris and it kept bleeding quite profusely, managing to obstruct her sight. When her opponent was distracted by the other fight going on behind them she finally had her chance to put an end to this. Her katana sliced through his stomach, the man fell to his knees and with a swift stroke she beheaded him. Fiona waited for the energy to build. Her body spasmed when the bolts of light hit her and she was brought to her knees herself by the force of the energy.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the younger one regain consciousness. He stumbled to his feet, grabbed his sword and ran off as fast as his feet would carry him. Slowly Fiona got to her feet in search for Minerva, hoping she was fine because she couldn't hear any sounds of fighting. Her heart was hammering against her chest when she rounded the corner in search of the woman she loved more than life itself.

* * *

As soon as she had seen the Death Eaters approach Minerva knew she had to drag them away from Fiona. The immortal had to fight her own battle. She sent her first spell at them and smirked when it worked just the way she had hoped it would. Sometimes it was just too easy. Luring them away from the on-going battle between the immortals Minerva thought she should make sure to gather information how they knew they were coming. None of them has ever been a brilliant fighter; brutal force against ingenuity was all they could master. She threw a spell at them and rendered one immobile while the other started to chuckle maniacally. Minerva's blood froze in her veins at the sound of this insane laughter. No matter how long, she would always recognise this voice that haunted her dreams from time to time. Bellatrix Lestrange had been unpredictable as a student and she was unpredictable now. Her relish in tormenting others was a trait she shared with her Lord. But Minerva knew she could use it to her advantage as the woman loved to boast, especially toward her. Bellatrix always had an unhealthy obsession for her.

"My, my, my, if that isn't good ol' McGonagall herself." The insane woman laughed as she recognised her former teacher.

"Mrs Lestrange", Minerva greeted with her wand aimed at the insane woman. "What brings you here? I would have thought it under your dignity to come to the muggle world or even work with them."

"They have their uses", Bellatrix sneered and fired a spell at Minerva, which was easily blocked.

"Pray tell. So much so that even a pure blood like you would come here to ask for their help?"

That pushed the right button. Bellatrix not only fired one spell after the other but kept on rambling at Minerva like the maniac she was.

"Stupid old bitch", she hissed forcefully, "you have no idea. Those silly mudbloods think because some of them are immortal here they could extend their silly little scheme to our world. The Dark Lord laughs in their faces but they are useful to get rid of scum like you."

"Hardly."

"You wait and see! George knew you were coming. He will get what he needs and when the Dark Lord is ready to strike the immortals will be there as well, making sure to rid us of you forever. Afterwards we will deal with them and extend the Dark Lord's power into this world as well."

Minerva had heard enough, it was time to end this one way or the other. Her next spell caught Bellatrix by surprise and before she knew it the Death Eater grabbed her companion and disappeared with a loud clap of thunder. Minerva was surprised by the move but the insane witch was always good with words and could only ever fight against a weaker opponent. The information wasn't exactly what she had hoped for but at least it was something. She felt something warm on her face and when she reached up her fingers came up bloody. Minerva had a small cut on her cheek and was trying to heal it when she heard Fiona call her name with despair.

"Minerva!"

The call was soon followed by running steps when she saw the immortal rounding the corner. Fiona was beyond relieve when she found Minerva standing in the middle of the street, her head cocked to the side, her eyebrow raised, some of her hair tangling down the side where it had come lose from its bun. The immortal smiled at the sight. Minerva had never looked more beautiful than right now. She only stopped when she was in front of the other woman. Fiona didn't think, she engulfed Minerva in an embrace and held on for dear life. Only when she felt the witch return the hug did she relax slightly. The immortal pulled back and with a trembling hand she reached up, not daring to touch Minerva's cheek though.

"Are you quite all right?" She whispered huskily, completely lost in those emerald orbs.

"Yes. You?"

"Fine." Their lips were only a hair's breath away and before she knew it Fiona was starting to close the remaining distance. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered her promise to Dumbledore and the fact that Minerva had no recollection of them. With a shuddering breath she pulled back again. Sadness flickered through Minerva's eyes before it was gone as fast as it has appeared there. Fiona ended their embrace but took Minerva's hand in her own and tugged lightly on it. "We should leave before the police arrive."

The witch didn't trust her voice so she only nodded in agreement. When she tried to free her hand from Fiona's grip she felt the immortal tighten it.

* * *

They were still holding hands when they returned to the apartment. No word had been spoken so far about what had nearly happened between them. Fiona closed the door behind them and when Minerva started to walk off she gave her hand a gentle squeeze to stay.

"About what happened back there, I..." Fiona started but was stopped by two smooth fingers on her lips.

"Don't, please", Minerva whispered, "let an old foolish woman have her illusion that she was desirable even for a moment." Her eyes were watery but she refused to let the tears fall. She freed her hand from Fiona's and walked to her room. When she opened the door she heard Fiona's soft voice, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. Good night, Fiona."

"Good night." The immortal whispered brokenly. This was not supposed to happen, not at all. Hurting Minerva was the last thing she ever wanted to do and yet she had. She looked at the closed door of Minerva's room and felt the first tears running down her cheeks. With a sigh she decided that sleep was not for her right now. She went down to her basement to put in a workout routine that would make her tired and help her cope with her frustration and anger.

* * *

Minerva was already nursing her second cup of coffee the next morning when Ruth joined her. After they had left she had decided to stay in the guest room, which wasn't unusual at all.

"Good morning", Ruth greeted with a yawn as she walked over to the coffee maker.

"Good morning."

Ruth took her cup and sat opposite the witch. There was something off. Her eyes didn't hold the brilliance she was used to. There were dark circles under her eyes as well and she looked decidedly worn and sad.

"Are you quite all right, my dear?" Ruth was concerned.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine."

"Do you know where Fiona is?"

"I heard her in the study", Minerva offered with a sigh. It seemed as if the immortal was trying to avoid her. Not that she couldn't understand it but they were both adults, surely they could put whatever it was behind them and move on.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to her then." Ruth stood and left a contemplating Minerva behind. The witch finally got up and followed her to the study, not wanting to be left out if they spoke about their mission. Ruth was a former Secret Service agent after all and Fiona's ridiculous need to keep her safe would lead to keeping things from her, Minerva had no proof but suspected as much. Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard them speak in French. She didn't know the language but she knew a person who did. Minerva wasn't the Professor for Transfiguration for naught, so she took out her wand and transformed a dried flower from a nearby vase into a recording device. She would get to the bottom of this and she would certainly not be left out. Had Fiona learned nothing? They may not be able to behead her with a sword but a spell would accomplish this quite nicely as well.

* * *

Ruth knocked softly at the door to the study before she entered. She found Fiona behind her massive desk gazing lovingly at a drawing in her hand. Ruth didn't have to see it to know what it was. She sighed and walked over to Fiona and kissed her head before she quietly sat down on a chair to wait until the other woman was ready to talk. Fiona reverently put the drawing back into her top drawer and looked at Ruth.

"What happened?" The mortal woman asked when nothing was forthcoming.

Fiona rubbed her face with both hands before she got up to walk over to the window and watch the people on the street. Her back was to Ruth but she didn't have to look into her eyes to detect the pain and despair she was feeling since last night.

"We walked into a trap, just like I feared."

"But you are fine, aren't you?" Ruth asked anxiously.

"Yes." Fiona nodded and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. "God, Ruth, this is so fucked up."

"What exactly?"

Fiona shook her head before she whispered, "French."

Ruth merely raised an eyebrow but obliged with the request. They continued their conversation in French much to the frustration of the woman outside.

* * *

Minerva stepped away from the door when she realised that the conversation inside was over. Before the door opened she was back in the kitchen looking completely innocent as she sipped her now cold coffee. Ruth joined her again for a hearty breakfast all the while unaware of the things running through Minerva's mind. She had to get back to Hogwarts tonight and find help to understand what was going on.


End file.
